How to Wreck the Mall
by Nine1
Summary: The DDs get bored one day, consume a large amount of sugar, and wreck the mall. Rated for removal of shirts. Pure friendship.


A/N: An attempt to break out of my horrifying writer's block! I really should try to finish up everything I've started, shouldn't I? Hmm...oh well! Here's a new one, and yes, it's a one-shot. Wow, big surprise. Anyways, summary is the DDs go wreck the mall. Yay! Now comes the most horrible part of every fic, what every author dreads saying...

I don't own Digimon.

Gah! Now that we've all survived that, read the fic and leave a little review when you're done, okay? Okay.

How to Wreck the Mall

by: Nine

To the brunette girl pulling the strap attached to her camera over her head, there was nothing better than a newly bought, fresh roll of film to use up to capture memories. She always had a hobby of taking pictures of everything she could and putting them all over her room and filling up large photo albums full of them. Around seventy percent of the pictures she took were of the Digidestined, with the other thirty percent being pictures of her family, places that they traveled to for summer vacation, and special occasions. 

She stood up and looked around her at the walls of her room, which were almost completely covered in pictures. She smiled and took a picture of one wall, blew a kiss to it, and then walked to her brother's room. She threw the door open and took a picture of her brother as he pulled a shirt on. He looked over at her and laughed. 

"I should have known."

"Ready to go see the others?"

"Yeah."

"Aren't you going to brush your hair?"

"Brush?"

"Never mind."

He shrugged and followed her out of the room, hopping over a skateboard on the floor. He turned the light and fan off in his room and shut the door, then ran his hands through his hair three times, which was his way of "brushing" it. 

"We're going out to see the others, Mom," Tai called, then heard his mom say "OK" a second before he shut the door behind himself. He walked behind Kari to the elevator and they went down to the first floor. They stepped out of the apartment and began walking down the sidewalk. 

It didn't take long before they ran into one of their friends. Miyako was walking down the street with her head tilted so far back that all she could see as she walked was the sky. 

"Hey, Miya!" Kari called, jogging to catch up with her. "What are you doing?"

"Trying to see how many times I bump into something."

Kari took a picture of her walking like that and then whacked the back of her friend's head so she had to right it. 

"Hey!"

"What goes around gets dizzy and falls over. I don't want you to fall over."

"You could take a picture of me falling over."

"I already have about four of those, though."

Miyako shrugged and grinned at Taichi, who was trying her experiment out and had just walked straight into a metal pole.

"Ow."

"Yeah, hurts, doesn't it? You know the good thing about it, though? You don't hurt your face."

"True."

They kept walking until two figures, a blur of yellow and green and a blur of red and light blue, ran past them. 

They recognized one voice as Matt's, screaming, "It's not nice to kill your friends!" and the other as Sora's, screaming also, though not in words.

Tai caught Sora around the waist and held her back as she struggled against him. Matt slowed down and bent over, hands on his knees, breathing hard.

"Thanks, man."

Matt was wearing a green shirt and black jeans and Sora was wearing a light blue top and blue jeans, which explained the colors of the blurs. 

"Let me go!" Sora elbowed Tai in the gut and he let her go, and Kari took a picture of Sora trying to strangle Matt while Tai tried to pry her off.

"What did he do this time?" Miyako asked, faintly amused.

"This-this *moron* thought it would be funny to cut all of the rosebuds off of the roses at the flower shop!"

"But it *was* funny, Sora!" Matt explained, sounding as if he was repeating himself for the hundredth time.

"Why don't we go buy more?" Kari suggested.

Sora took a deep breath and shook herself off, rubbing her temples. "It's not the same. It's alright, my mother and I will deal with it. But if you ever, *ever* try that again, Matt-"

"I promise I won't ever trim them again," Matt said, smiling, then added under his breath, so only Tai and Kari could hear, "at least not the roses, anyways..."

Tai and Kari stifled their laughter and all five of them began walking down the road. They paused when they reached Miyako's building and watched as Takeru, Ken and Iori bounded out of the building, laughing.

"What's so funny?" Miyako asked, grinning.

"We've got to go to Jyou's house. You have to see this. Kari, have you got your camera? Good. You're going to want a picture of this."

"What is it?"

"Just come on."

~ ~ ~ ~  


"Oh...my...God," was the first response, coming from Kari. 

They stared at Jyou, who had allowed Mimi to mess with his hair since she bugged him about it all the time.

Koushirou and Daisuke were smirking; they had been there while Mimi was doing everything. Jyou's hair was now cut shorter and spiked up all over his head to vaguely resemble Daisuke's haircut, only a bit longer, and with a little less spikes. Mimi was grinning at her work. 

"Isn't it the best?"

"He definitely looks different," Sora said, tilting her head to the side to examine it from all angles.

Hikari quickly took a picture of it.

"Is is that bad?" Jyou asked a little fearfully.

"Of course not," Kari said, smiling. "You look awesome. You should keep your hair like that, Jyou."

"Now all you need to do is lose the glasses and get blue contacts to match your hair and you'll be a complete hottie," Mimi said, smiling, and Miyako nodded sagely in agreement.

"Are you going to do this every time you visit?" Jyou asked Mimi. 

"I don't know, maybe," Mimi said, shrugging, and Jyou sank in his seat a little.

"It looks great, Jyou," Taichi assured him, smirking.

"Just in time for going back to school, too," Takeru pointed out.

Jyou's eyes widened at that comment and he nearly fell out of his chair.

"Forgot about that."

The group burst out laughing.

"So what are we going to do today?" Matt asked, changing the subject. Jyou gave him a grateful look and Matt just shrugged.

"Um, we haven't really planned anything," Kari admitted.

"We should do something, as the whole group," Daisuke said, bouncing on Jyou's bed.

"First, we must get hyped up on sugar," Ken announced, handing out candies. They all gratefully took them and ate them.

"We should wander around town doing various things and doing our favorite thing to do..."

"Annoying people?"

"Of course!"

"Oh boy."

"Was that sarcasm or actual excitement?"

"Both."

"Hard to tell with you, you know."

"Bite me."

"You're so weird, Matt."

"I could say the same about you, Tai."

"Anyways," Miyako broke into the two boys' exchange, "will you pass the candy? Thanks. Shall we get going?"

~ ~ ~ ~  


Twenty minutes later, they found themselves at the mall. They decided it was a lot more fun to split up and try to wreck the entire mall all at the same time, since that way they would be able to have more fun before getting kicked out.

Tai and Matt strolled along, eyeing a few passing people intensely and even turning their heads to keep them in sight, making them shrink back or hide behind whoever they were walking with.

They soon got bored of this and Tai found a sports store. He got an idea and smirked widely, ducking into the store. Matt raised an eyebrow and followed him in. Tai went straight to the soccer balls and eyed each one.   


"Whatcha doing?" Matt asked. 

Tai pulled one of the soccer balls from the shelf and began trying to take it out of the package. Matt watched him and leaned against the wall, keeping a lookout for anyone that might spot them. Tai soon had the ball out and tried to figure out a way to sneak it out of the store without being caught.

After pondering this for about five seconds, he shrugged and figured there was no way but the most reasonable way, or at least it was reasonable to him, and he kicked it out of the store. Luckily, the store was nearly empty, and the employee working there was looking down and reading something, so no one noticed. Tai and Matt walked out calmly until they got out of the store and then scrambled after the ball.

They began playing a game of soccer, and even got a few other teenagers to join them. They made up goals and everything. A few people stopped to watch them play, cheering when someone scored a goal, and a few others gave them looks of disapproval, shook their heads, and walked away quickly.

As soon as Matt deliberately kicked the soccer ball through one of the side doors, however, they decided they should stop the game and get the hell out of there.

~ ~ ~ ~

"Hot Topic!" Daisuke shrieked, pointing at a store.

"Yes!" Takeru jabbed his fist into the air and literally skipped into the store, Daisuke running after him. Miyako and Hikari looked at each other and grinned. Hot Topic had to be the best place to buy clothes, not to mention the gothiest store in the mall.

They entered the store and the atmosphere changed into something they all could relate to a lot better. At the moment, the music that was playing was a song by the Deftones, and all four sang along as they separated to go about the store, looking over each thing. 

Hikari ran her fingers over a red shirt that had a zombie-deadish looking girl hunched over a school desk that said "Reform School Ghoul" above the picture and "I ate my homework...and my dog" under it. She found a size small and plucked it off the wall, then showed it to Miyako. (A/N: I bought this shirt from Hot Topic a few days ago and I love it.)

"I'm getting it," Kari said, and Miyako grinned and nodded. She held up a black shirt that said "Faeries Suck" and Kari nodded in approval, her smile twisting into a slightly wicked grin.

"I love giving the teachers something to gripe about and the other kids something to talk about."

Somewhere else in the store Takeru was inspecting silver necklaces with spikes on them and contemplating which one to get, since he lost his spiked dog collar. He plucked one off of the wall and wandered over to where Daisuke was holding a Gir plushie in one hand and checking the sizes of a few Green Day t-shirts. He found one in his size and carried it over to where the girls were standing. 

"You done?"

The girls nodded and they all walked to the cash register to pay for everything. As soon as they got out of the store, Daisuke turned to them. "I want to wear my shirt already," he said, pouting.

"Bathroom's right over there," Miyako said, pointing.

"Too far. Take the tags off, will you, Kari?" he asked, while pulling his shirt up and off of himself. Kari obeyed and handed him the tagless shirt, which he pulled on, ignoring the catcalls, whistling, and looks of disgust he was getting.

Kari took a picture of him and smirked. "That would make the fifteenth picture of Daisuke changing in the middle of the mall."

"Good for you," he said simply, and Kari shrugged, putting the shirt Daisuke had been wearing into the shopping bag.

"I want to wear mine too," Miyako said, and Kari shoved the bag at her. 

"You definitely have to change in the bathroom."

"Did you really think I'd do otherwise?"

"Yes."

Miyako grinned and winked at her, walking to the bathroom. They all watched her walk off, not trusting her, and sure enough, right before she got to the bathroom, she pulled her shirt off and entered the bathroom with it hanging over her shoulder.

Hikari took a picture of that, too.

~ ~ ~ ~

Sora dragged Mimi to a cookie stand in the middle of the mall and grinned.

"Come on, Mimi, you *have* to have a cookie. How can you not want a cookie? Trust me, they're awesome at this place."

"I told you Sora, I'm on a diet."

"What are you, anorexic? Take the cookie and shut up." She handed Mimi the cookie and stared at her until the pink-haired girl ate it. Sora then ate her own cookie and noticed a few of the birds that had snuck into the mall and were flying around. She bought another cookie and began breaking it off into crumbs, then throwing some to the birds. She broke the second half of the cookie into tiny pieces and threw them into the air, screaming, "Eat, my friends! Eat and be happy!"

The cookie crumbs, of course, fell onto a few people walking by and they all looked at her oddly as Mimi tried to drag Sora into a store to hide and Sora remained with her arms thrown into the air and a grin on her face.

She broke out of her trance and pulled Mimi out of the store and resumed walking on as if nothing had happened. She saw that Jun was working at a pet store and decided to go in and visit her. 

"Hey, Jun! Surprised you're working here. I thought you didn't like working?"

"My parents are making me," Jun replied, rolling her eyes. Sora smirked and leaned against the counter to talk to her while Mimi broke free of Sora's grip on her wrist and wandered the store.

"Is my brother here too?" Jun asked.

"How'd you guess that?" Sora asked, smirking.

"Because one of you twelve can't go out without the other eleven accompanying them," Jun said dryly, stating the obvious. Sora just laughed.

A few seconds later they heard a struggle from somewhere in the store and Mimi ran up to them, looking excited. 

"What did you do?" Sora asked, looking around Mimi to see the part of the store she just left.

"I set the pretty snake free and he got into the birdcage," Mimi said, grinning as if this was some wonderful accomplishment (which it was).

"Oh, damn," Jun said boredly. "My manager's going to be so pissed. Well, you two get on out of here and I'll try to catch the snake...or something."

"Sorry," Sora said, running out of the store, with Mimi tailing her.

~ ~ ~ ~

Jyou, Koushirou, Ken, and Iori wandered into Electronic Boutique and began looking around for any games that looked remotely interesting. Ken found one of those TVs and game systems that stores have set up so that customers can try games out and he and Iori automatically began playing it. The game that was on was a Mario game, which Ken had played way too many times before. He searched around until he found Conker's Bad Fur Day and took it out of the box, then somehow set it up in the game system.

"How'd you do that?" Iori asked, watching as Ken began playing.

"I learned it from one of my cousins," Ken replied, smirking. "I'm an expert at it, I guess you could say."

They began taking turns playing the game, Iori laughing at the obscenity of the game.

"This can't be a children's game."

"Anything but. I love it."

They laughed more at the things they had to do in the game and Jyou and Koushirou began scanning the walls for a game that Jyou had been wanting for a long time. When they didn't find it, Koushirou got annoyed and kicked the wall, causing a few games to fall off of the shelves. Jyou groaned and rolled his eyes, and the two boys walked off to find Ken and Iori.

They found them playing Conker and watched, laughing along with them, until Ken lost, got mad, and punched the screen. When it broke, they all immediately left the store without even a glance back at the employee shrieking at them to come back that instant and clean up the mess. Luckily for them, the employee was a complete geek and reluctantly cleaned up the mess they'd left behind instead of coming after them.

~ ~ ~ ~

The Digidestined left the mall that day feeling satisfied and much calmer now that the sugar high had worn off in all of them. Hikari had taken a picture of the hole in the glass of the side entrance door of the mall, she had her pictures of both Daisuke and Hikari shirtless, she had managed to reach the pet store before Jun cleaned everything up and took a picture of the mess, and she took a picture of the employee cleaning up the mess of games on the floor and the smashed TV and Conker's Bad Fur Day cartridge in the game system at EB. All in all, it was a good waste of film and a good trip to the mall.

"We should do this more often," Daisuke said, hugging his Gir plushie as they rode in Taichi's car towards their homes.

"We do this every weekend," Matt reminded him.

"Oh yeah. Well, we should do this twice a week, then."

"If we did that people would quit or have heart attacks-"

"And then they wouldn't work there anymore-"

"And there'd be no one to annoy or drive crazy-"

"And no reason to wreck the mall."

"That's true, I guess. I'm surprised they still act normal around us when we show up."

"I think they're glad to see us, actually. We just brighten up their dull lives, and I'm sure they're bored to death during the week."

They all laughed to themselves and Kari patted her camera. She had just enough to fill up her latest album. She was going to have to buy a new album...

She grinned. That meant another trip to the mall soon. Oh, how wonderful it was to have friends that didn't mind living life in the fast lane and living it up while they were still young.

~ ~ ~ ~

A/N: Did you like that fic? I liked writing it. It was very fun. I wish I had friends like that...wait, I do, but we're all too lazy to do something together. Oh well, school is always fun. Summer school was a blast...school starts in four days and my friends and I are all going to be in the same school at last. High school with all of my kooky friends. I can't wait. It sucks being a grade higher than all of them but they're going to be freshman, finally. Woohoo! Anyways, see you all in the next fic. 


End file.
